


Управление гневом

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Гарвель Локен как-то сказал, что самообладание – одна из самых сильных черт Хоруса Луперкаля. Всегда ли так было? Маленькая история, в которой все дают друг другу советы.
Kudos: 4





	Управление гневом

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы AU: 1) Неканоничный состав Морниваля. 2) Абаддон пока не Первый капитан, и есть ненулевая вероятность, что он никогда им не станет.

Сангвиний огляделся.

Личные покои Луперкаля выглядели, как столовая на нижних уровнях после драки пьяных палубных рабочих. Безмолвные сервиторы сновали туда-сюда, утаскивая прочь обломки стола и острые фарфоровые осколки. Хорус, мрачный и всё еще пышущий гневом, крепче сжимал кубок. Драгоценный металл мялся, словно бумага.

Во взгляде Ангела читался вопрос.

— Неважно, — бросил Хорус. — Ты должен извинить меня. Я дитя Хтонии. Твердые скалы, горячая лава…

От Сангвиния, такого величественного, такого серьезного, не ждешь насмешки, но это была именно она:

— То есть, у тебя скалы и лава, а из меня в таких ситуациях ваальский песок сыпаться должен?

Хорус засмеялся.

— В такую ситуацию ты не попадешь, брат.

— Давно ли Луперкаль предсказывает будущее? — улыбнулся Сангвиний. — Но послушай меня. Кто бы ни разгневал тебя… Меня беспокоишь ты. Ты первый из найденных. Ты самый любимый сын — нет, не спорь. Твое положение таково, что тебя всё время будут испытывать на прочность. А твой гнев — самое тяжелое испытание, которое я могу представить. Я был бы в отчаянии, если бы твоя ярость была направлена на меня.

— Теперь я совершенно спокоен, поэтому оставим этот разговор.

Сангвиний вздохнул:

— И всё же из любви ко мне подумай над моими словами. Твой гнев — твое оружие, но не весь ты.

Хорус нетерпеливо махнул рукой, и Сангвиний наконец переменил тему.

— Твоя верная четверка… Я сочувствую твоей утрате, и я рад, что Морниваль возродился. Он уравновешивает твой нрав, ты заметил? Поделись со мной, кого избрали на место погибшего? Удачен ли получившийся сплав?

Хорус почувствовал, что гнев вновь застилает глаза.

— Удачен?! Да это сущая катастрофа!

***

— Ты перегнул палку, — сказал Маленький Хорус Аксиманд, едва войдя в тренировочный зал, и был вознагражден мрачным взглядом Абаддона. Командир юстаэринцев тут же отвернулся от собрата и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на стойку с оружием. В помещении они были одни: никто не стремился без особой необходимости общаться с Абаддоном, когда тот явно в дурном настроении.

— Первый с тебя голову снимет, как вернется, — добавил Аксиманд безжалостно. — Ты не только его заместитель, но и его протеже в Морнивале. Он возлагал на тебя большие надежды.

— Он будет прав, — откликнулся Абаддон. — Этот экзамен я провалил, так ведь?

Аксиманд с деланно легкомысленным видом пожал плечами.

— Ты еще жив, хотя я и удивлен, что ты вообще дожил до своих лет — с твоим-то нравом!

Лицо Аксиманда, которое слепая случайность сделала таким похожим на лицо их господина и повелителя, исказилось от свежего и очень неприятного воспоминания.

— Я думал, он сорвет с тебя знаки различия. В жизни не видел Луперкаля в таком гневе. Великий Трон! Даже Мяснику Ангрону требуется больше времени, чтобы вывести его из себя.

Абаддону пока не с чем было сравнивать ту вспышку сверхновой, которую двое морнивальцев недавно перенесли по причине его, Абаддона, несдержанности, поэтому он только кивнул.

— И он был бы прав. Мне случалось наказывать людей и за меньшее… нарушение субординации.

Аксиманд фыркнул. Уж не пытается ли Абаддон преуменьшить свою вину? Советовать Хорусу — да, в этом смысл существования Морниваля. Возражать и спорить? Конечно, когда того требует необходимость. Орать на Луперкаля? Доказывать Хорусу, мешая хтонийские ругательства с терранскими, что он неправ? Ну, если ты чертов самоубийца Эзекиль Абаддон, который с двух шагов не видит разницы между вражеской крепостью и совещанием…

— Весьма мягкое определение. Что на тебя нашло?

Абаддон промолчал. Он хорошо умел нападать и защищаться, пробивать вражеский строй клином, брать на абордаж корабли в пустоте… Солдаты охотно шли за его слепой безжалостностью и кипящей яростью. Но для Морниваля этого было недостаточно.

— Похоже, я буду первым в истории Легиона офицером, исключенным из братства.

Или, скорее, исключенным из Легиона — тем или иным способом.

Маленький Хорус покачал головой.

— Хочешь совет, брат?

— Нет!

— И всё-таки послушай меня. Луперкаль остынет. Надо запастись терпением. Я или Хастур — мы улучим момент и попросим за тебя. До того постарайся не попадаться ему на глаза. И, пожалуйста, подготовь извинения, чтобы они звучали как извинения, а не как требование сдать оружие.

— Я действительно так говорю? — угрюмо спросил Абаддон.

— Даже когда просишь передать соль, — ухмыльнулся Аксиманд. — Если тебе трудно подобрать слова, я помогу. Надеюсь, ради всех нас…

Аксиманд вдруг прервался на полуслове — и поклонился Хорусу Луперкалю, примарху Лунных Волков.

Абаддон застыл на месте, не зная, что делать и как реагировать. Лицо главы Легиона было непроницаемо.

— Оставь нас, Малыш, — приказал Хорус.

— Мой господин, — начал было Аксиманд.

— Выйди, — повторил Хорус, и Аксиманд поспешно повиновался, проглотив возражения. Когда за Аксимандом закрылась дверь, Хорус выбрал два случайных меча и кинул один Абаддону.

Примарх принял боевую стойку и жестом предложил Абаддону сделать то же самое. В другое время Абаддон, равно как и любой Лунный Волк, был бы вне себя от восторга: еще бы, провести бой с самим Луперкалем! Примарх был требовательным командиром, но на удивление терпеливым учителем. Он искренне радовался, когда ученику удавался особенно непростой прием. Луперкаль превратил грозный, но своенравный и неупорядоченный Легион в совершенное и дисциплинированное оружие, и это было прекрасно. Только вот Эзекиль Абаддон со своей гребаной вспыльчивостью в дисциплину и порядок вписывался всё труднее и труднее.

Хорус начал танец клинков неторопливо, гораздо медленнее, чем полагается существу со сверхспособностями, но ровно с той скоростью, чтобы Абаддон приложил усилия для отражения атаки. Абаддон провел классическую защиту, без изысков, не переходя в нападение.

— Хорошо, но недостаточно хорошо, — в голосе примарха появился намек на улыбку. — Покажи, на что ты способен.

Повинуясь приказу, Абаддон молча закружил вокруг Хоруса, прощупывая оборону. Примарх был бесконечно сильным и непредсказуемым противником. Пытаться победить его было безумием, не пытаться — нарушением приказа, а, значит, серьезным проступком и оскорблением, вдобавок к тому, что Абаддон уже нанес.

Примарх не делал замечаний, характерных для тренировочного боя, в стиле «а сейчас ты открыт слева», только плавно увеличивал скорость. Темп настолько возрос, что у Абаддона не осталось сил предаваться размышлениям. Он ждал удара, который превратит пока еще учебную схватку в совсем не учебную, но, видимо, это не входило в планы примарха, что бы он ни задумал. Пляска мечей опасно приблизилась к скорости, предельной для тела и психики астартес.

Хорус дважды ранил Абаддона, точнее, царапинами, которые мгновенно зажили на генетически усовершенствованном теле, обозначил раны. В реальном бою сталь рассекла бы мышцы до кости. Обозленный, чувствующий, что вот-вот допустит ошибку, Абаддон решился на простой трюк. Если сильно везло, противник, пытаясь уклониться, неминуемо открывался, подставляя беззащитную шею. Впрочем, ни один примарх на обманное движение не купился бы, тем более Луперкаль.

То, что произошло потом, было невероятно.

Хорус попался на уловку — и потерял равновесие.

Мышцы Абаддона протестующее взвыли, тормозя инерцию тяжелого клинка. Под нажимом стали кожа на шее примарха разошлась, и тонкая струйка крови потекла Хорусу за ворот.

Абаддон, шатаясь, отступил назад, отбросил меч в сторону, словно ядовитую гадину. Его прошиб холодный пот.

— Уже лучше, — прокомментировал примарх, поднимаясь с колен.

— Проклятье, — выругался Абаддон непослушными губами, — я едва не убил вас.

— А как так получилось, что ты не убил меня, Эзекиль? — спросил Хорус. Абаддон в ужасе уставился на командира.

— Отвечай на вопрос, капитан.

— Разрази меня гром! Я никогда не желал вашей смерти. Лучше я сам умру тысячу раз!.. — Абаддон уже кричал. — Возьмите мою кровь, если не верите, пусть меня разорвут на куски!..

— Тише, Эзекиль, — сказал Хорус. — Ты не убил меня, потому что ты отлично владеешь мечом и собственным телом и можешь остановиться, когда пожелаешь. В любую секунду. Будь это не так, твой меч снес бы мне голову.

— Луперкаль?.. — Абаддон ошарашено умолк.

— Ты хороший солдат, Эзекиль, и хороший командир. И, я повторяю, в совершенстве управляешься с клинком. Твоя рука повинуется приказам твоей головы.

Хорус дотронулся до виска и сделал паузу, наблюдая за реакцией. Всё в порядке: Абаддон потрясён, но не настолько, чтобы потерять способность соображать. Это хорошо. Хорус вовсе не хотел сломать своего офицера.

— Твоя ярость — точно такое же оружие, как твой меч. Ты должен пускать ее в ход по необходимости. Не она должна владеть тобой, а ты ею. И, как я вижу, ты способен ее контролировать.

Абаддон выглядел так, словно получил новые данные разведки и размышлял, как обратить их на пользу Легиону. Что ж, Морниваль не ошибся в выборе нового собрата. У Абаддона есть будущее.

— Я понял, мой господин, — сказал Абаддон. — Прошу вас, простите мне мое возмутительное поведение.

Хорус тепло улыбнулся, и Абаддон просветлел.

— Ты прощен. Иди, успокой брата. Аксиманд всё ещё торчит под дверью и наверняка потерял терпение.

Оставшись один, Хорус подобрал клинок, которым позволил себя ранить. Отражение в лезвии смотрело на него с иронией.

— Прекрасные слова. Убедительная демонстрация, — примарх вздохнул. — Осталось немного — самому научиться следовать таким замечательным советам.


End file.
